


Slow Dance - A Candyshipping Fic

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: Sora has Yuya dance for him.An idea I had in regards to the post-episode 34 thoughts on what to do with my Candyshipping thinking.





	Slow Dance - A Candyshipping Fic

He watched on.

The boy took his place by the pole seemingly unnerved by what he was asked to do. Especially with what he was wearing. All leather was the strap that just covered his nipples, skirt that was only so long and the panties underneath... He should be blushing, but he wasn’t.

“Yuya. Dance.”

Fingers graced the metal skin tracing down the bar as if getting a good feel for it. Hands gripped, they slid in an up and down fashion, at times they even churned the bar as though gently ringing out a wet towel...

The observer nibbled his lip.

Yuya continued his movements closing his eyes and even smiling softly as he..pumped the pole. His face came closer and closer channeling his breathing with each pump he gave. Over time his nose rubbed the cold metal but he didn’t seem to mind.

Neither did he.

Lips grazed the pole. At a point, he even kissed it never stopping his hands' movements, a grin showing that he never stopped enjoying it. His feet moved. Circling the metal Yuya at times stole a glance at his host making sure to play his eyes and lips seductively as the other watched.

He enjoyed that.

Yuya suddenly sprang onto the pole, spinning, sliding down, bending his back and staring at his host. He WAS entertaining HIM after all! He licked his lips seductively, bent forward, gave a slight moan as he straightened up and danced on.

It was so beautiful. Good thing he got to see it.

Yuya continued to dance. He moved and jumped, he spun and bent, teasingly made out with the piece of metal (he worked his tongue well), Hell he even grinned into it.

The buldge hurt. Yuya will have to stop soon.

A leg wrapped around the pole, body close as well as Yuya’s own buldge through the skirt. It hit the bar and rubbed. Gripping onto it Yuya threw his head back and moaned as he pleasured himself a need he needed to satisfy. But his host is watching as well...

Yuya continued like this. Gasp. Grind. Moan. Grind. Blush. Body tremble. Grind. Whimper. Eyes opening. Moan. They look over. Moan. Grin-

“Stop! Yuya!”

Yuya halted. Expression suddenly turned monotone. He got down and stood in front of his observer buldge exposed and all. His expression still nonexistent.

“Well. You’ve seemed to outdone yourself, Sakaki Yuya. I congratulate you on a job well done.” He took a moment to clap, Yuya’s expression still the same.

“But your job is still not done as of yet.”

”..What else can I do for you?” Yuya asked. Except his voice had no expression to it as well.

He grinned. “Oh don’t worry. There’s plenty more you can do for me. In fact, you can start by unwrapping that leash from around your neck.”

He once again didn’t speak. Just take the leash and uncoil the hold to give to the host. The host needs it.

He pulls on it slightly, it being attached to Yuya’s collar he moved forward suddenly. “Now come to me.” He beckoned with the movement of a finger. “Come be my new toy that I could play with.”

Master pulls his toy to him. Toy hovers over master. Still no expression on face and through Yuya’s eyes. Especially his eyes...

Master thinks for a moment. “Hmm... Well. The serum should work for another five hours, so you should be fine, Yuya. My Yuya. My pet, my..teacher.”

Sora puts a hand up to caress his toy’s cheek. Yuya’s glazed, lifeless eyes watch on.

“Now. Let’s play together, shall we? I wanna learn how to break you in.” He kissed him roughly. A tongue poked its way into Yuya’s mouth to taste the deliciousness of the cavern. Hmm. It needs something...

Sora pulled back. Going into a nearby drawer he whipped out a bottle of chocolate syrup.

“Now things will get interesting.”

He took his toy out for a test drive.


End file.
